Sétchy Diaish
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Marilac vê o filme de "O Chamado" e só tem sétchy diaish pra sair dessa. Comofas? Fic pra gincana do NFF.


**Sétchy diaish**

Marilac, a deeva das bees brasileiras na Europa, estava fazendo sua fic onde ela uma maravilhosa mona, adorada, querida e amada por todush no Brasil. Só que deu uma cansada nos dedinhos preciosos dela... e ela foi pra beira da piscina assistir uns vídeos no Youtube, tomando uns bons drink.

Aí ela shegou um determinado vídeo muito estranho... que não condizia com o local nem com seu estado de espírito. Tinha umas cadeiras, mesas, cavalos... que pôurran era aquela?

Até que o vídeo acabou e a bee, muito da revoltz por ter perdido cinco minutos de sua purpurinada veeda vendo aquela drogue, decidiu procurar por vídeos melhores... e eis que seu celular toca, com o ringtone da Beyoncé, pra ficar mais mara ainda.

- Alôu, Luisa Marilac falanduunnn! Hoje ishtou de folga, mas amanhã quem sabe a gentchy num pode dar um rolé...

Uma voz infantil porém tenebrosa falou do outro lado:

- Sete dias...!

- Quê? Sétchy diaish, meu bem? De quê? Só vai poder fazer o pocrama em uma semana? Tá bom, bem, mas você é criansa ainda, num pode!

A chamada caiu. Marilac ficou ali sem entender nada, pensando que havia sido vítima de trótchy de algum invejoso.

- Avá pa puta ke paril! Tenho mais o que fazer pourrân!

E assim a bee voltou a usar o PC como se nada houvesse acontecido...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dentro de uma semana, Durante a qual Marilac gravou videos na buatchy, na sua casam e nas ruas magavilhosas de Espanha, além, claro, de trabalhar na sua fic e com os bofes lindush, nada demais aconteceu. Nada, além de umas marcash esquisitash no braço dela... mas ela achava que havia sido mais uma pegada fórtchy de um bofe mais afoito, néam? Ossos do ofício!

Só que no sétimo dia, enquanto ela divitava sua fic diva, apareceu um shiado no PC... e depois um poço. Dele, começou a sair uma mona muito da descabelada, suja e mal-arrumada.

- Ain, esse pouvo fica me mandandun vídeo do Brasil, com as criançaish de lá todas sem abrigun... tem que pedir dinheirun... que ena néam? Quando eu voltar pro Brasiu, farei questãom de ajudar entidadish benemerentish...

Só que, para o espanto da bee, a menina saiu do PC e caiu bem no colo de Mari. A mona tomou um sushto daqueles, e começou a se abanar.

- Que é isso, miga? Técnologia 3D já shegou aki, foi? Agora a gentchy se teletranshpóhta assim, éam?

A menina não quis nem saber. Ia matar a bee quando... ela fez aquela cara de bocão que todo mundo já conhece, e Samara pensou que tinha matado a mona, quando a bee ainda dava sinais de veeda.

- Ain ameega! Que roupa horeevel! Muito século retrasaduh, bora trocar esse guarda-roupam!

Samara era só pontos de interrogação. Mas antes que a monstra mirim pudesse fazer algo, Marilac pegou ela, levou pro apê, deu um banho, uma geral do cabelo, maquiagem e uma roupa nova, digna de paty pink.

- Aí, amigam! Tá muito melhor! E akele pouço, conta pra mim akela história!

Comovida pela ajuda, Samara contou toda a história que passou com a Familia Morgan pra bee. A mona, horrorizada, não sabia como reagir àquilo.

- Ai, mona! Comofas? Se não queriam, pra que adotam? Pois olha, você pode trocar o pôuço fétido pela piscinam em Espanha! Que tal? Mais legal, ainda pega um bronzeado nessa pele, que tá muito azeda! Que asha?

Feliz por finalmente ter encontrado uma mãe (mesmo que fosse "mãe com vírgula"), Samara aceita a oferta da bee. Mas a bee ia dar uma condição: quando viessem os bofes que não queriam pagar nem o kétchy nem o pocrama, ela ia assustá-los, como nos velhos tempos. Dessa vez, saindo da piscina e mostrando um consolo de motumbo, caso eles insistissem!

E assim, Samara trocou a túnica branca por um biquini pink purpurinadu, e um top e shortinhu ou sainha quando saía com a mona pra fazer comprash. Só não tomava ainda os bons drink, por ser menor de 18. E ainda servia de betareader para a imensa (ui) fic que a Mari estava ishcrevendu.

Assim, Marilac toda feliz e contentchy com sua nova companheira, pôde dizer em alto e bom som:

- E houve buatush de que Samara estava num poço e numa pior... se ishto é ishtar numa pior... pourrân! Qui qué dizer tá beim né?

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Nunca pensei que ISSO seria a centésima fic do profile! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_


End file.
